


Satisfied

by MadokaFan1234



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: M/M, Time for Angst, but you know what i mean, jackson is sad once again, make west johnson canon 2k17, well not really angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9878102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadokaFan1234/pseuds/MadokaFan1234
Summary: The casting was perfect, in Jackson's opinion.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sadmondays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadmondays/gifts).



> Okay, so I wanted to write something for my friend elanafml (go check her out, she is amazing!) 
> 
> The prompt is Jackson's friend, Westin (elana's character), falls in love with Johnny before Jackson can confess. He lets him be with him, and whilst singing "Satisfied".

They were putting on Hamilton. 

Johnny had been cast as the lead role, Alexander. A soulful wit, who understood how to persuade a crowd with the simplest of phrases. 

Westin was a newcomer to the show. Aside from being hired as a set designer, he was given the role of Elizabeth Schuyler, sweet yet shy. He was new to singing, but was told that with a little practice, he's be a star. 

And that's where Jackson comes into play. He had been cast as Angelica Schuyler, confident and outspoken, and Westin's singing coach. The two had started a great bond with each other, but Jackson had to watch as he grew a bond with someone else.

The casting had been perfect, in his opinion.

Rehearsal was beginning. The stage had been ridden with soft lighting, and everyone on stage had been dressed in their period-time outfits. Jackson stood front and center of the stage, his amber dress poofing in front of him. He looked at everyone onstage, from the porcupine playing John Adams, to the soldiers and bridesmaids scattered on stage, to the happy couple themselves. 

The two didn't even have to act the part, they already gave off a beautiful loving vibe from one another. 

The strings of the first lines began to play. With a slight smile, lyrics started to pour out of his mouth. 

"A toast to the groom," Raising his plastic glass to the stage couple, Satisfied had begun. 

"To the groom...to the groom...to the groom..." The ensemble mimicked his words and actions, raising their glasses with his. 

"To the bride," He swerved his hand over to the side. 

"To the bride...the bride...the bride..."

"From your sister..." He looked over at Westin, green dress sparkling with his eyes. A wedding veil had been wrapped around his head, giving off the role of a newlywed bride.

"Angelica...."

"Who is always by your side..." He beamed with grace as he curtsied in front of them. He squeezed the fabric in his paws with emotion as he sang the next line. "To your union..."

"To the union! The revolution!"

"And the hope that you provide..." 

"You provide...you provide..."

"May you always...." His voice hinged on the last word, like a roller-coaster ready to drop. "Be satisfied..."

"Rewind...rewind...."

He shot his hand down, turning his attention to the front of the stage. Everyone around him had begun to spin around him, choreographed in a way that gave off the illusion that they were turning back time. Jackson watched as he went into the past, ready to sing.

There were a few moments before the verse began. The pre-recorded lines of 'Helpless' rang into his head as everyone stumbled into place. Visions from the number briefly fled his mind, along with visions of the past. Way before this number. Way before the show. With a heavy breath, he picked up the number as the music began once again.

"I remember that night, I just might regret that night for the rest of my days...  
I remember those soldier boys tripping over themselves to win our praise...  
I remember that dream like candlelight like a dream that you can't quite place  
But Alexander, I'll never forget the first time I saw your face..." 

Early autumn. Jackson had visited the theatre by the request of his roommate. He was called back, to his surprise, and ended up becoming partnered with Johnny himself. Since then, a bond had formed in of itself, with the two a passionate duet team. But Jackson kept something from both of them.

Every time they sang together, Jackson felt something click inside of him. From the butterflies in his stomach, to the blush in his cheeks, he knew what it was. He fell in love with Johnny. 

"I have never been the same...  
Intelligent eyes in a hunger-pained frame...  
And when you said hi, I forgot my dang name...  
Set my heart a'flame...  
Every part a'flame...  
This is not a game..." 

The feeling came back to him in real-life, as Johnny made his way to face the raccoon. The two shared a gaze like they did the first time they performed. But he was not in the moment. He was performing.

"You strike me as a woman who's never been satisfied."

His voice ran like a fluid river. Jackson took in every word for as long as he could, not wanting to forget any line. 

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean, you forget yourself." He maintained his sense of professionalism onstage, not wanting to look love-struck in the middle of a number.

"You're like me. I'm never satisfied." 

He couldn't resist--he smiled. "Is that right?"

Johnny shrugged, smiling as well. "I'm never satisfied."

Jackson had to take a quick moment to remind him that this was all scripted. They were only acting this way for the show. Nothing would be between them offstage. "My name is Angelica Schuyler."

"Alexander Hamilton."

"Where's your family from?"

"Unimportant--There's a million things I haven't done but, just you wait...  
Just you wait..." And time stopped again.

"So, so, so  
So this is what it feels like to match wits  
With someone at your level, what the hell is the catch, it's  
The feeling, the freedom of seeing the light.  
It's Ben Franklin with a key and a kite--you see it right?"

Love dripped from every word he rapped, as he imagined what he first felt when they performed. The feeling of having someone to match your passion. A voice that can bring any song to life, so much that you feel connected to it. 

He remembered the sense of breathlessness that filled him after that act. The way he felt like he was just entranced by some simple lyrics, and how enchanted he felt when he shared a gaze with the gorilla. A gaze that felt unbroken. 

A smile arose on his lips as he sang the next lines. 

"The conversation lasted two minutes, maybe three minutes  
Everything we said in total agreement  
It's a dream--and it's a bit of a dance!  
A bit of a posture, it's a bit of stance!"

He twirled along the stage in a endeared trance. He stopped back in center, swerving his head to face Johnny again, frozen in place.

"He's a bit of a flirt--but i'ma give him a chance  
I asked about his family, did you see his answer?  
His hands started fidgeting, he looked askance  
He's penniless, he's flying by the seam of his pants."

Clasping his hands together and over his heart, he thought about the moments the two shared together in the beginning. Singing together, talking together. How it brought him such glee.

"Handsome, boy does he know it...  
Peach fuzz, and he can't even grow it!  
I want to take him far away from this place..."

Time began once again. Westin ran up to the raccoon, grabbing his arm, staring longingly at Johnny as well. 

"Then I turn and see my sister's face and she is..." Jackson looked from the fox to the gorilla, and memories formed again. 

"Helpless..." 

\---

"I see you've taken up their offer," Jackson said, watching the fox run up the theater steps, clinging on to his notebook. 

"Yeah, yeah," Westin huffed, catching his breath. "I-I'm excited t-to be working here..." He whispered. 

Letting the fox catch his breath, Jackson grabbed the theater door's handle. Westin looked up, possibly in fear or anxiety. Sensing this, Jackson tenderly gripped his paw.

"It's okay..." he assured. "Everyone there is amazing. They'll love you the moment you walk in!" 

Westin was hesitant, but nodded his head, accompanied with a sigh. Smiling, Jackson led him into the theater. Releasing his hand, he was about to enter the auditorium, when he heard the fox crash into someone. 

"I'mSORRYI'MSORRYAREYOUOKAYI--" The fox's mutters of apology were silenced once he, and Jackson, realized who he bumped into. 

Westin's emerald eyes looked up from where he fell, drawing from the green and yellow shirt to the brown eyes of the familiar gorilla. Jackson's light brown eyes watched in interest as he recognized Johnny himself. 

\---

"And I know she is..."  
"Helpless..."

\---

His eyes fluttered in disbelief as he realized what was happening. Westin and Johnny had stayed in a trance for sometime, stuck in each other's eyes. It was like the two were the only ones in the world...and Jackson felt alone in their aura. 

"Oh, oh! I'm s-sorry!" Westin shot up from the ground, blush arising from his face. He scrambled to pick up his supplies when he felt Johnny hand them to him.

"It's alright," he assured. And the two shared another gaze, before eventually splitting apart to their own sections of work. 

Jackson watched from the sidelines as Westin stumbled to him, left in a daze. 

"So...that's Johnny," The raccoon chuckled nervously. The fox didn't respond, still stuck in his daze. 

Jackson understood what was happening. The flustered look both of them had when the moment left. The chemistry that lingered in the air when the two were brought back. He knew. 

\---

"And her eyes are just..."  
"Helpless..."

\---

Westin had looked back every once in awhile during rehearsal, trying to share another glance with Johnny. It seemed that he was trying to do the same.

Jackson witnessed every attempt. He understood what was happening. 

And he let it happen.

\---

"And I realize..." His voice grew high at the word, notes arching over each other.  
"Three fundamental truths at the exact same time!" The ensemble had joined in, lyrics thundering onstage. 

Time unfroze, and Jackson made his way to Johnny, linking his arm with his. He led them to the direction of the fox. 

"Where are you taking me?" Johnny asked.  
"I'm about to change your life," Jackson replied, confidence residing in his voice.  
"Then by all means, lead the way..."

Everyone stopped in place once again, except Jackson, who brought his way out of the grip. 

"Number One!" Chimed through the air, before Jackson continued his solo.

"I'm a girl in a world in which  
My only job is to marry rich  
My father has no sons, so I'm the one  
Who has to social climb for one," he looked out from the stage, confidence faltering from his voice. 

"So I'm the oldest, and the prettiest  
And the gossip in New York City is insidious  
And Alexander is penniless  
Ha!--doesn't mean I want him any less..."

Another memory faded into his mind.

\---

"Y'know...I work with Johnny," Jackson had brought up the topic during a break. This caught Westin's attention, as his head shot up from his doodles in his notebook to the raccoon. 

Jackson recognized the look in his eyes. The denial that pushed them, yet the desire that flared up. He's seen that look before. In himself. 

'I...just recently broke up with this girl. Montanna....she...wasn't the best,' he remembered the fox timidly saying when they met in that cafe. No one seemed to comfort him. At least Jackson had a roommate. 

"Maybe...maybe I can arrange a time for you to meet?" Jackson continued his question. The look in Westin's eyes was hesitant, but he eventually nodded. 

Johnny was a kind, considerate man. Westin could use someone like that. 

\---

"Elizabeth Schuyler," Westin caught sight of the two, immediately bowing. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Schuyler?"  
"My sister..." Jackson smiled as Johnny led out of their link towards the fox. 

"Number two!" The next number had chimed in, leaving the two in a frozen glance. But it was a glance that showed that the two were trapped in. It almost trapped Jackson as well, before he remembered to sing.

"He's after me 'cause I'm a Schuyler sister  
That elevates his status I'd  
Have to be naive to set that aside  
Maybe that is why  
I introduced him to Eliza, now that's his bride  
Nice going Angelica--he was right!  
You will never be satisfied!" 

He was singing out, but he felt like the lyrics were directed to him. And as he sang, lyrics were sewn into the next memory as it streamed through his mind.

\---

He had called Johnny to meet him outside the theater that day. Westin was fumbling with his hands while Jackson was looking at his phone for any updates on the meeting. Taking a breath, he turned to the frantic fox.

"It's okay, he's really nice..." He was trying his best to not stumble into poetic territory. He saw the look on the fox's face, reminding him of his months ago, when he began work with the gorilla.

A question suddenly appeared in his mind: should he be doing this?

He could say the date was canceled, let Westin go home and tell Johnny he wasn't feeling well. He could sabotage the date. He could do anything to prevent the two growing close together. Different ideas filled his mind, until he took another glance at Westin.

The scared, gulping Westin who was playing with his hair and trying not to sweat.

He wanted Johnny....but Westin needed Johnny.

Jackson had people he could depend on. He knew how to pick himself up whenever he was in a rut. Westin didn't have that, for all he knew. Westin was struggling with everything he had...but with no one to express this to.

Johnny listened to Jackson. Johnny would listen to Westin. 

Jackson pat his hand on Westin's back. "He'll...He'll love you."

Westin's grin shone with fear, but excitement. It was adorable.

\---

"Thank you for all your service."  
"If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it," Johnny's line snapped Jackson out of his daze as he directed his attention to the two. Westin was grinning sheepishly, his hand in Johnny's.

"I'll leave you to it..." Jackson had to put on a smile as he left the two to dance. The smile soon faded as the next verse kicked in.

"Number three!" 

"I know my sister like I know my own mind  
You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind  
If I tell her that I loved him, she'd be silently resigned  
He'd be mine  
She would say "I'm fine"  
She'd be lying!" 

He took a breath in between verses, glancing at the two animals as they danced together. They looked absolutely in bliss. Happy. Another memory faded into play...

\---

It was the rehearsal right after the date where he witnessed it. Jackson had just finished practicing his solo when he was walking backstage to check up on Westin. 

He hadn't seen or heard from him since the date. He hoped he was okay...but was silently hoping he was still single. 

"So, this is how 'ya draw?"  
"Yeah...I've been doodling for years..."  
"Ya're amazing." 

Giggling was heard from the room he was about to enter. Sliding his back against the wall, he peered around the doorframe, hardly visible. Half of him was hoping, praying, that it wasn't what he thought it was. Or that maybe it was just platonic.

"You don't have to lie to me..."  
"I'm not lying, ya're incredible, Wes..." 

Looking, he saw both Westin and Johnny admiring the former's current work on the poster. Smiles shown brightly on both of their faces, casual and comfortable words spoken out of them. Body language was shared once in awhile, from light smacks on the shoulders...to a tender embrace of the hands as they laughed.

"You're amazing."  
"Ya're spectacular." 

Jackson gasped a bit, turning his head away after seeing their hands touch. He slid down to the floor, burying his head in his knees. The half of him that wanted it to be platonic wanted to cry. He wanted to tell himself it was over, that he let his chances slip right out of his hands. He wanted to cry, he wanted to feel sad.

But the other half of him wouldn't allow him to. As much as he wanted to sob and wallow in disappointment, as much as he wanted to berate himself for closing off any chance of starting a loving relationship, he wouldn't allow himself to. Because this was it. This was destiny. 

Westin needed this. Jackson would get back on his feet. He would fine another man, or maybe live without one for the rest of his days. He would be happy. 

Westin would still be an anxious mess...Johnny helped Jackson step out into the spotlight. Hopefully he would teach Westin to do the same.

Jackson let the back of his head touch the wall. He listened more into the conversation...how just the way the two talked it dripped with chemistry. His frown subsided.

And he smiled. 

\---

Jackson shot a look at the happy couple, who were in their own little time, dancing happily. Slow, but happy. Steady, but fulfilling. The best part to him was the smile on Westin's face as his partner dipped him, and the way the two laughed, foreheads touching endearingly as they got back up.

"But when I fantasize at night, it's Alexander's eyes...  
As I romanticize what might've been if I hadn't sized him up so quickly...  
At least my dear Eliza's his wife..."

He smiled sadly, wishing he could be the fox. But at the same time, was happy it was the fox instead of him.

"At least I keep his eyes in my life..."

Johnny was still his singing partner. And that was how it would stay forever. Just that one moment onstage that changed his life.

Time had started once again, everyone was turning forward into the wedding. As the music elevated, so did Jackson's paw as he rose his wine glass in the air once again.

"To the GROOM!" He bellowed, the word echoing throughout the theater. 

"To the groom, the groom, the groom!"

"TO THE BRIDE!" Exhilaration cleared his throat, seeping into his words.

"To the bride, the bride, the bride!"

"From your sister!" "Angelica, Angelica, Angelica..." 

Jackson ran up to hug the fox. To Westin, it was a stage hug. But to the raccoon, it was a hug of endearment. 

"Who is always by your side...to your UNION!" 

"To the union! The revolution!"

"And the hope that your provide!" Tears were welling up in his eyes. "May you always!"

"Always!"

"Be satisfied!" Tears spilled out of his eyes, onto the wooden stage floor. He was full of emotion now, visions of the smiling couple embedded into his mind. 

 

The music stopped abruptly. The lights were brought up to its usual form, making the theatre look regular. The actors snapped out of character, going to change out of their costumes. Jackson opened his eyes, trying to adjust to the fact he wasn't Angelica anymore. He looked down at his empty, plastic prop. Just a musical number.

"Jackson!" Westin called out. Turning his attention to the fox, his arms were wrapped around Johnny's arm. "We were planning on getting a bite after rehearsal. You in?"

The raccoon took a moment to look at the two. The joyous couple, in love with each other. All the past visions had flashed into his mind at once, like a lightning fast slideshow. He started hyperventilating, words booming in his mind. He shouldn’t be feeling this...he should be happy...he let this happen...he made this happen. Taking in everything at once, more tears poured down his face, which he tried to brush away in hopes they wouldn't see it.

"Are 'ya...alright?" Johnny asked, pointing at him. The two both looked confused at how Jackson was feeling, but he just smiled at nodded his head. 

"Yeah...yeah, I'm fine..." He squeaked out, nearly choking on his words. "I'm gonna have to turn down that offer...got a lot to practice, y'know?" The couple nodded in understanding, before turning around and talked to themselves. 

Jackson saw the two walk off, hand in hand, waiting for them to escape his range before he officially finished the song.

"And I know...  
She'll be happy as his bride...  
And I know...."

He dried up the rest of his tears before walking offstage to change himself, letting the last lyric to drift into obscurity until the next day. 

"He will never be satisfied...  
I will never be satisfied."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! 
> 
> Also, this has no correlation with 'Lovestruck Idiot' whatsoever


End file.
